The present invention refers to a track surfacing machine for correction of the track geometry, and in particular to a track surfacing machine having a machine frame supported by undercarriages for mobility in an operating direction on a track and including lining drives for correcting the track in lateral direction and measuring carriages rolling along the track and forming together with the machine frame and with measuring elements a reference system for detecting the desired track geometry, with the machine frame serving as reference base.
Austrian Pat. No. 394,742 discloses a track tamping machine for correcting the track geometry, with the machine frame being supported at its ends by undercarriages and serving as reference base of a machine-based reference system for detecting errors of the track geometry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,767 describes a track stabilizer with two stabilization assemblies arranged between undercarriages. A machine-based reference system is provided to detect cross level errors and track errors in lateral direction and is essentially defined by measuring carriages, which are spaced from each other longitudinally in direction of the machine frame, and a lining and leveling chord. In accordance with another, modified embodiment, the reference base of the lining reference system may also be formed by the machine frame of the track stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,637 describes a further track stabilizer with a reference system including a pendulum in the area of the forward and the central measuring carriage for detecting the track cross level. In combination with an odometer for measuring the distance traveled by the machine, the track position in transverse direction can be detected in the area of the forward measuring carriage and be used subsequently as reference basis for the second measuring carriage located in the work area of the track in order to maintain the previously determined track cross level even though the track stabilizer produces a lowering of the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,142 discloses a track tamping machine with a reference system defined by leveling and lining chords and a pendulum provided on the forward measuring carriage as well as rear measuring carriage for detecting the track cross level. The rear, second pendulum allows indication of any residual error in the desired cross level which error can be essentially eliminated through respective control of the track lifting assemblies.